Silence HetaOni Fic
by SweetAlfred
Summary: Germany dies and what follows breaks Italy's heart, now finally alone in the mansion. What follows brings everything to a close.
1. Chapter 1

_Silence_

A HetaOni Fanfiction

Characters: Germany, Italy & 'Steve'

Ship: Gertalia

Silence was all there was for the last few minutes.

It'd been there since Germany died. No noise, no music, he couldn't even hear the thing approaching. Nothing.

Italy looked down at the dead and now pale Aryan at his knees. His eyes watered, his soul mate now gone. A part of his heart seemed to be missing without his ally. He looked up, bloodied fingers touching Germany's cheek, his tears landing on the pale cheek.

"I told you to run, Ludwig..." he sobbed, gripping the green uniform, tensing as he let out a broken pained scream.

He'd not moved for a couple of minutes, maybe hours, it was impossible to know without the time working. There'd been no interruptions either. It would have been false hope to say that the other nations were looking for him - them...but he knew better, they were dead. They all were, he was the only one left.

Italy's fingers touched the Iron Cross that sat on Germany's chest, spotted with the Aryan's blood. He was brave until the end, just as the cross symbolised. Sniffing, he decided to leave him, he still had to leave -somehow. Standing, he blinked when a bloody piece of crumpled paper fell from one of Germany's gloved hands.

He looked down, staring at the paper for a long moment before crouching and picking it up. Opening it up, now at this point his hands were dry of Ludwig's blood so he didn't need to worry about messing it further. Once fully unrumpled, he began to read the words;

_Italy._

_If you find this...I'm probably dead._

_I'm sorry._

_You could be alone now - might even be dead - might not even get this note, so me writing this might be completely pointless._

_I'm not going to go into asking why you wouldn't tell us anything - that is not the point of why I'm writing this._

_How do I explain this __Italy_

_I love you_

_Danke for __being __making everything better. Sorry I couldn't tell you, it was not something I could easily say to you._

_Ich liebe dich._

_-Deutschland_

_PS. Il silenzio finirà presto. correre.._

Italy stared at the note, rereading it several times, feeling sick as he felt a burning sensation in his face and felt completely empty. His head jerked up when he heard noise, just like the end of the note - in Italian - from Germany said.

He found himself not moving away or running even though his body screamed too. He held the note in his hand, still unmoving even when the thing appeared. He wasn't going to leave Germany, not after finding out what he had meant to the Aryan.

"A presto, Germania..." Italy whispered, smiling lightly, looking up when tears rolled down his cheeks, closing his eyes.

"Saremo insieme-"

Silence.


	2. Chapter 2

The silence this time only lasted a momentary while as Italy began to hear voices and wake, but he was still sleepy, unwanting to wake up yet.

"Italy, wake up already..!"

"Is he injured?"

"England can see and everyone else is unharmed, it would only be an obvious conclusion for Italy to be okay as well."

"Maybe...maybe we should leave him alone...he's sleeping."

"Did anyone hear that?"

"Oh vey..."

Suddenly silence filled the room again, more so awkward than anything else.

"Italy, wake up we've got pasta..."

It was like a magic word, in an instant and as expected, the short nation's eyes opened aware and alert.

"Where.." Italy trailed off, staring at all the nations in front of him - surprisingly unharmed. Astounded and confused his lips parted, words not leaving them for a couple of moments. "How are you all...where are we...?" he asked, taking Germany's held out hand to stand.

**_Germany._**

The Note.

"Germany I-"

"I know, I...saw you read it. It's too complicated to explain but... wir sind alle zusammen." he mumbled in his mother tongue with a shrug.

"All of us?" Italy blinked, turning his head from the snuggled position against Germany's chest, moving from the Aryan to Romano, smiling brightly and laughing happily that they were together again, beginning to sob from all the anxiety.

At that, all the countries came over, all joining in a group hug. All together as one, all allies as silence fell over them again.

Silence is not always that bad.

It can bring people together as one.


End file.
